


No More Heads In The Microwave

by LokiCandyAndFandoms



Category: My Own Work - Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi, Putting it up here to see if anyone likes it, kinda got a Sherlock vibe to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiCandyAndFandoms/pseuds/LokiCandyAndFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they first had met, Arthur had slapped Sora across the face for calling her short tempered. Obviously slapping her had only proved Sora’s point all the more. After having worked a few cases together and quite a few drinks, they split the cost for a lease on an apartment. Since then they had had many fights but neither would ever really move out, no matter how much the idea appealed to Arthur sometime.<br/>Arthur stubbed out her cigarette against the railing before heading back inside. The sight inside was better than the one she had left. Sora had at least moved the liver off the table. “How do you know it’s another person’s liver and not the victim’s own liver?”<br/>Sora looked up from her phone. “Well that wouldn’t fit with putting the victim’s body in their lover’s swimming pool.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Heads In The Microwave

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original work, All characters are mine and mine alone! Please enjoy and comment! -Cipher

Arthur Antoinette Todd Dent-Kirk, rather known as A by most, sighed softly to herself as she watched her roommate slice up who-know what organ that was. As Arthur watched Soraxs, better known as Sora or just S, take apart the organ in question, she again wondered, as she often did, why she put up with this. Then she remembered that it was all part of the job, working as a self-employed detective and living with a slightly psychopathic woman who claimed all she did was in the name of ‘science.’

“Don’t give me that look.” Sora sighed, not even looking up for her work.

Arthur blinked. “What look?” She asked, feigning innocence.

Sora looked up to give her an eye roll. “That look.”

Arthur snorted in amusement. “It’s hard not to give you that look when you’re chopping up whatever the hell that is on OUR kitchen table.” She put a hand on her hip.

Sora sighed dramatically. “I couldn’t very well use the lab at the hospital! It was unkempt as always, and since we can’t have our own lab because SOMEONE objects to chemistry in the house, the only place left was the kitchen table.” She huffed. “And for the record,” she added, “it’s a liver.”

Arthur threw her hands up as if in surrender. “There goes any apatite I had! For god’s sake woman! There’s an arm in the fridge, eyeballs in jars in the cupboard, and what looks like a scene from one of those slasher films in the shower! To top it all off you’re chopping up a liver on the damn kitchen table! And for what reason?! Don’t you ducking dare say science!”

Sora rolled her eyes at her roommate’s anger. “The fact that you say duck instead of the word I know you want to say is starting to get annoying. And the reason? That murder you’re investigating down on West and Third: Puncture wounds to the chest and fingers removed by the killer? The thing you found in the victim’s mouth was a piece of someone else’s liver. Someone else killed by the killer and known by the victim.” Sora explained quickly.

Arthur, having had just about enough of Sora for the moment, kicked over a chair and stormed off outside to consider what was just said. As she lit up her cigarette, she once again considered moving out. But dammit she would never be able to find someone as smart as Sora to bounce ideas and thoughts around with. Despite all their spats, Sora was the closest thing Arthur had to a true friend. Sure Arthur had friends but she didn’t trust any of them outside of usual things.

When they first had met, Arthur had slapped Sora across the face for calling her short tempered. Obviously slapping her had only proved Sora’s point all the more. After having worked a few cases together and quite a few drinks, they split the cost for a lease on an apartment. Since then they had had many fights but neither would ever really move out, no matter how much the idea appealed to Arthur sometime.

Arthur stubbed out her cigarette against the railing before heading back inside. The sight inside was better than the one she had left. Sora had at least moved the liver off the table. “How do you know it’s another person’s liver and not the victim’s own liver?”

Sora looked up from her phone. “Well that wouldn’t fit with putting the victim’s body in their lover’s swimming pool.” 

“So it’s a message to the lover then! Oh of course how could I be so blind?!” Arthur ran to her laptop charging in the corner. She fired it up and waited impatiently for it to turn on. Once it turned on, she typed quickly before exclaiming in victory. “You’re going to love this, S. Doc just sent me an e-mail that it was a piece of liver from one Mr. John Prosser in the victim’s mouth. Positive ID on the female victim as Katie Sanders from Uptown. Found by her Fiancée Mark Figgington in his swimming pool around 8pm last night. Cause of death was not the wounds to the chest but asphyxiation by unknown fibers in the lungs.

“John Prosser is Mark Figgington’s brother, married to a Mrs. Jamie Lynn-Prosser. Changed his last name after a messy divorce with his second wife. First wife…. Blah blah blah.” Arthur looked up from the laptop and over at Sora.

Sora nodded her head. “So it seems what you need to do is find out if Mr. John Prosser has been reported missing.”

“I’m already doing that. As far as police reports for missing males fitting Mr. Prosser’s description, that’s gonna be hard since he’s about 40, average height and has no distinctive features. He was pretty much the average John Doe.” Arthur sighed, leaning back in her chair. “He has to be dead right? I mean you can’t really live without your liver can you?”

Sora nodded. “You can’t live without your liver for more than a short period of time, but the liver is an amazing organ and will grow back if you cut a piece off. Although if that were the case, there would be some kind of note arriving to Mr. Figgington today proving his brother was still alive and what the now killer and kidnapper wants in return.  
“It still doesn’t explain why the killer killed Mr. Figgington’s fiancée so it could mean nothing. Still why put a piece of Mr. Prosser’s liver inside the mouth of the dead fiancée of his brother?” Sora asked aloud.

Arthur sighed loudly as her phone rang. Shaking her dark brown locks out of her eyes she picked it up. “Dent—I mean Kirk—this is A.” Her words tumbled over each other. She listened intently before a grin started to spread across her face. “Yes, Sir. Thank you for letting me know. Bye now.” She hung up and grinned again.

“What’s with the grin?” Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The chief just called and said they found the body of Mr. John Prosser in an alleyway with the word ‘cheater’ carved into his chest.” Arthur squealed loudly. “I figured it out! I did! I really ducking did!” she exclaimed loudly.

“Then please share with the class!” Sora exclaimed, bouncing with excitement.

“Mr. Prosser was a heavy drinker and would often get drunk. When he got drunk he got mean. I don’t mean just verbally I mean he got violent. There are many reports of him being involved in bar fights and the like. His first wife…. She just kind of disappeared after two years of marriage. His second wife left him for drinking too much. Said she didn’t like the ‘way he shook her’ when he had had one too many beers.”

“Jamie Lynn-Prosser was reported missing by Mr. Prosser late last week. Not much was done about it seeing as everyone assumed she had just had enough of him and ran off. But rumor has it that Mr. Prosser had a thing for his brother’s fiancée and Mrs. Prosser wasn’t happy about it.” 

“Oh I get where this is going.” Sora nodded. “Jealous wife kills her husband and then Katie to prove that if she couldn’t have John then nobody could. Leaves Katie in Mr. Figgington’s pool with the liver of his brother in her mouth. The liver was in her mouth because of how much John Prosser drank. When he drank he would hit on Katie.”

Arthur nodded. “By the way, if you put another head in the microwave I will make sure it’s your head.” With that she stood up and headed down to the station to do a report.

* * *

Arthur tapped her fingers against the kitchen table, newspaper in hand. “Well they caught him it seems.” She said aloud, throwing the paper onto the table toward Sora. 

Sora looked at it and nodded as the doorbell rang. “Doorbell.” She yawned.

Arthur rolled her eyes as she went to go answer the door before quickly coming back with the mail and a package. “Whatever this thing is it smells like death so it must be yours.” She set the package on the counter. “If its dead please take it outside.” She sighed slightly. 

Sora looked up from the paper. “Oh yeah that I don’t need it anymore.”

“What is it?”

“A head of a murder victim.”

“Why the hell was it mailed to our house?!”

“I already figured out what I need so just get rid of it. Throw it in the bin.” Sora yawned, waving a hand at Arthur.

Arthur threw up her hands in annoyance. “You can’t just throw a head in the bin! Someone will think we killed someone!”


End file.
